Reforming Harrisburg Leadership-plank-Bob
:Source: Rant from bobguzzardi via the PA Cleans Sweep email list in May, 2006. Background * Speaker Perzel threatens Columnist and Reformer Lowman Henry. Therefore, Perzel theatens all other reformers, conservative or liberal, Democrat or Republican or Libertarian. : * Speaker Perzel has gone over the top in calling Lowman, an "enemy". :* Perzel also threatens the principles of limited, Constitutional government, personal liberty and personal responsibility. * Speaker Perzel, is in a gerrymandered district, like the others. :* Perzel is attentive to his constituents. :* Democratic opposition is Tim Kearney, a great candidate. So another reported. He is also an outsider to the party establishment, so any weakness in his last campaign was from the state party not helping him. I think if he gets support outside the Dem establishment, he could be one of Philly's best reps. To defeat Perzel, defeat those who will vote for him as Speaker. * Support reformers, mostly Republicans, in the primaries, reformers who are "Independent of Leadership." * Then I look at positions on policy and ideas and viability as a campaigner and as someone who will have to govern. * No Democrat or Liberatian will vote for John Perzel as speaker. * Look only to lend support those who won't vote for Perzel as Speaker. Next step: * 1) The Republicans will maintain the majority and another person will be elected Speaker or * 2) the Democrats will become the majority in which case it is likely that Rep DeWeese and Rep Veon will remain in leaderhip roles; this almost certainly will mean that the Democratic party structure will implode as the Republican party structure is imploding; not a bad thing from a Refomers point of view. Note that Rep DeWeese and Rep Veon make John Perzel look like a statesman and every Righteous Democrat knows that. The platform...common ground for all reformers. So, as a Reformer, my question on public policy and legislation is: 1) Is it good for Pennsylvanians? Does it improve the quality of life and economic well being of all or only a few, connected to the elected? 2) Is it Constitutional? The assaults on the Constitution threatedn liberty of us all; single subject rule, the original purpose rule, the committee rule, the three day reading rule and, of course, "unvouchered expenses" have all been sanctioned by what is no longer an independent branch of government, which accedes to the Legislature's violations of the Constitution and which melding of interests of Legislature, Governor and Supreme Court threaten the balance of power, a key element in protecting the citizen from the coercive power of the government. 3) Will it work? and here is where Reformers, Limited Government- Personal Responsibility conservatives and Good Government Liberals and all Libertarians find common ground. The government programs are not accomplishing purposes intened; school spending is at record high, more than doubling in last ten years, and few are learning more. Millions for School Construction, for Teacher salaries and little for effective curriculam that prepares kids for global world of technologically and financially literate. And this is only one of many areas of common agreement. Righteous People with the goal of a better Pennsylvania can and productively disagree- ( if you all agreed with me, the world wouldn't need you :-) The Righteous Democrat has an agenda of better Pennsylvania, not of helping specific special interests and, therefore, the debate is honest. Specifically, I have met Brendan Boyle who is challenging George Kenney in northeast Philadelphia. I also know Brendan's political and policy team and they are excellent and committed. Interesting, the Republican Kenney was openly supported in 2004 by not only the Democratic Governor Ed Rendell but also Johnny Dougherty's PAC! In short, Brendan is "independent of leadership" of both parties. I don't know Brian Lentz who is challenger Perzel voter, Tom Gannon, but he is well funded and this is a newly configured district where Gannon is not known. Gannon won't work and Lentz, I hear, is working, door to door. Gannon is very, very vulnerable. and Nick Micozzie of Delaware County has a viable challenger, Marie DeYoung. I met Ms DeYoung at Politically Active Physicians' Association event and she is very impressive, articluate, passionate and not a hack...Rep Micozzie only looks good standing next to Tom Gannon. Bob